Card readers that scans a magnetic stripe formed on a card with a magnetic head to read or write magnetic data, and communicates data with an IC chip embedded in the card are used. The card reader described in Patent Literature 1 conveys a substantially rectangular card in a transverse direction of the card and takes into the card reader, and scans the card with a magnetic head in a direction orthogonal to a direction in which card is conveyed to read and write magnetic data.
The card reader described in Patent Literature 1 includes an IC contact block that communicates data with an IC chip embedded in a card, a solenoid that moves the IC contact block toward a card conveyance path, and a compressed coil spring that retracts the IC contact block from the card conveyance path. When communicating data with the IC chip, the solenoid is driven to bring the IC contact block into contact with a terminal part provided on a surface of the card.